powerpuffgirlsadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is an Upcoming Tv Series created by Hiatt Grey Episodes MyLittlePony meets ? Season 1 Pokémon and my little pony Season 2 Power puff girls and my little pony Season 3 Spongebob and MyLittlePony Season 4 Sonic and MyLittlePony Season 5 Game shakers and MyLittlePony Season 6 game shaker s and MyLittlePony Quotes Season 1 Friendship is Magic (Part 1) Quote 1: *Spike: Um...Twilight. *Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Spike? *Spike: I don't wanna warn you, but there's a portal open. *Blossom: Goodness gracious! I didn't know the portal can take us to a library (She sees Twilight Sparkle) Oh, hello. *Twilight Sparkle: Hello. Have we met? *Blossom: I don't think so. I'm Blossom. *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles (giggles) *Buttercup: And the one you looking at is Buttercup *Powerpuff Girls: And we're the powerpuff girls! *Twilight Sparkle: Hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle. *Samurai Jack: I'am Jack Samurai Jack *SpongeBob: Hi I'am SpongeBob SquarePants and this is my Best Friend Patrick *Patrick: Hi There *Peter: I'am Peter Griffin and this is My Family Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie Quote 2 *Pinkie Pie: Ooh, she's good. yelp *gasping *Twilight Sparkle: Oh no... Nightmare Moon! *Brian: What do we do? *Nightmare Moon: Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces. *Mojo Jojo: Hello, girls. *Blossom: Mojo Jojo, what are you doing here?! *Mojo Jojo: I'am with Nightmare Mare Moon, of course. *Plankton: I guess we should make it two. *SpongeBob: Plankton! *Plankton: Yes. *Ernie: Hey, Petey. *Peter: Ernie! *Aku: Jack it's been so long. *Samurai Jack: Aku! Friendship is Magic (Part 2) Quote 1: *Spike: Uh... We gotta stop Nightmare!... *Twilight Sparkle: You've been up all night, Spike. You are a baby dragon after all. Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How are we gonna stop Nightmare Moon, Mojo Jojo, Plankton, Ernie and Aku without the Elements of Harmony? *Blossom: Well, we'll just had to go out there together and find them. *Rainbow Dash: And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you four know about Nightmare Moon, Mojo Jojo, Plankton, Ernie and Aku, huh? Are you four a spy? Whoa! *Applejack: Simmer down, Sally. They ain't no spy. But they sure know what's going on. Don't you, girls? *Twilight Sparkle: I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do! *Blossom: And for Mojo Jojo, he always tried to take over Townsville. *SpongeBob: And Plankton is one of our enemies. *Peter Griffin: Me and Ernie always fight to the death. *Jack: And Aku is an evil sorcerer who is always trying to kill me. *Bubbles: But still, I wish we can do something about this. *Buttercup: We don't even know were to begin... *Pinkie Pie: "The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." *Twilight Sparkle: How did you find that?! *Pinkie Pie: voice It was under "E"! Quote 2: *Applejack: Whoa. Come on, girls. Isn't this what you four have been been waitin' for? *Twilight Sparkle: The Elements of Harmony, we've found them. Careful, careful! *Pinkie Pie: One, two, three, four... There's only five! *Rainbow Dash: Where's the sixth? *Twilight Sparkle: The book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed. *Applejack: What in the hay is that supposed to mean? *Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen. *Blossom: Right. But we need to think of something of what t will be. *Bubbles: A Firbee? *Buttercup: No, it won't be one. *Applejack: Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate. *Twilight Sparkle: Aah! *Everypony: Twilight! *Twilight Sparkle: The Elements! five ponies talking over each other: Fluttershy: Twilight, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup? Applejack: What? Rarity: Where did they go? Pinkie Pie: What happened? Rainbow Dash: What's going on? Quote 3: *Pinkie Pie: A party! and cheering ponies *Peter Griffins: Boy, me and the family are glad you three girls are okay. *Spongebob: Yes, and me and Patrick were so proud of you three for helping the mane six. *Samurai Jack: He's right. And you three deserved it. *Princess Celestia: Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot? *Twilight Sparkle: That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them. *Princess Celestia: Spike, take a note, please. I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle, Spongebob and Patrick, The Griffins, Samurai Jack, and the Powerpuff Girls shall take on a new mission for Equestria together. They must continue to study the magic of friendship. They must report to me their findings from her their home in Ponyville. cheer *Twilight Sparkle: Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before. cheer *Pinkie Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went gasp but I mean really- music credits Swarm of the Century Quote 1: *Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! *Pinkie Pie: Twilight, we don't have much time. *Twilight Sparkle: You're telling me. The princess and The Powerpuff Girls' friends will arrive together at any moment. *Pinkie Pie: Exactly. That's why I need you gals to drop what you're doing and help me find some maracas. *Twilight Sparkle: Maracas? Pinkie, we've got much bigger problems than missing maracas. *Pinkie Pie: gasp You're right! Getting a tuba has to be our number one goal. Follow me. I said, follow me! *Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, you are so random. *Pinkie Pie: And you are all so stubborn! *Applejack: Forget her ladies. Focus. Head 'em up and move 'em out. *Twilight Sparkle: Girls! *Blossom: Twilight, let us, powerpuff girls, help you out. *Twilight Sparkle: What? *Bubbles: We can handle them more then you can. *Twilight Sparkle: What? But girls, you three are to small to help us. *Buttercup: Well, we may be small, but we can still help us. Let us. I said, let us! *Rainbow Dash: Girls, you three are so random. *Girls: And you are as stubborn as a mule! *Applejack: Forget them ladies. Focus. Head 'em up and move 'em out. Quote 2: *Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, what have you done? *Pinkie Pie: I've lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that's what I've done. *Twilight Sparkle: Will you forget about your silly instruments for one second? You're ruining our efforts to save Ponyville. *Pinkie Pie: Me? Ruin? I'm not the ruiner, I'm the ruin-ee! Or is it ruiness? Ruinette? *Applejack: Come on girls, there's no reasoning with that one. She's a few apples short of a bushel. *Pinkie Pie: Hey! I'm trying to tell you all that the ruining is on the other hoof. If you just slow down and listen to me! *Twilight Sparkle: Girls, what are you three doing?! *Blossom: You guys can't do this alone, you know? *Bubbles: That's why we want to help you guys. *Buttercup: Just let us help, we can handle anything. *Blossom: Please? *Twilight Sparkle: Will you forget about your offerd for one moment? You three are slowing us down from reaching Ponyville. *Blossom: We're not, we just want to help. *Applejack: Come on girls, those three half-pint human girls may have powers, but those three are too small. *Blossom: Hey, You never give us the chance! *Bubbles: She's right! You five ponies feel like you don't even care! *Buttercup: Right! And you still have to give us the chance!!! Quote 3: *Twilight Sparkle: Good. Everyone else, we need to build an exact copy of Ponyville right over there. We've got less than a minute. Zecora was right, we're doomed. Oh no, the princess's procession is here. It's all over! *Blossom: One... *Bubbles: Two... *Buttercup: Three... *Powerpuff Girls: Go! music *Twilight Sparkle: Girls? We're in the middle of a crisis here. This is no time for your... nonsense? Quote 4: *Twilight Sparkle: We know, Pinkie Pie, and we're sorry we didn't listen. Dash: I'm sorry, Pinkie. So sorry, Pinkie. Sorry, Pinkie. Real sorry, Pinkie. *Twilight Sparkle: You're a great friend, even if we don't always understand you. *Pinkie Pie: Thanks guys, you're all great friends too, even when I don't understand me. *Twilight Sparkle: And girls, we're sorry we didn't let you three save us. Dash: I'm sorry, Girls. So sorry, Girls. Sorry, Girls. Real sorry, Girls. *Twilight Sparkle: You three are great friends. *Blossom: Thanks. You six are the best. *Bubbles: She's right. *Buttercup: And most of all, we always worked together. *Twilight Sparkle: You four saved my reputation with Princess Celestia, and the girls' friends, and more importantly, you four saved Ponyville. *Twilight Sparkle: ...Or not. trombone *Blossom: Cheer up, Twilight. We can rebuild Ponyville. *Bubbles: I got woods, nails, hammers, bricks, and so on. *Buttercup: Twilight, are you coming to help us? *Twilight Sparkle: music credits Season 2 The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Quote 1: *Granny Smith: sniffing *Applejack: of exertion *Twilight Sparkle: Applejack? Are you sure this is such a good idea? *Blossom: Twilight's right, Applejack, and besides, we got to show Fuzzy Lumpkins a thing or two, as well. *Applejack: Me 'n' the family are... one hundred percent confident... in our cider making capabilities. *Apple Bloom: And besides, nopony calls Granny a chicken. Quote 2: *Apple Bloom: Wh, wh- *Applejack: We... lost? *Bubbles: No way! *Flim: Daww, too bad, Apples. *Fuzzy Lumpkins: Yeah! And nice try Powerpuff Girls, but no matter how you three try to save the day, you three always failed. *Flam: Guess you'll just have to find a new line of work that doesn't match your names quite so... perfectly. *Flim: Now should we tear down all these tacky old buildings and put up new ones, brother? *Flam: I don't see why not, brother. After all, this isn't Sweet Apple Acres anymore. How about 'Flim Flam Fields'? *Fuzzy Lumpkins: Yeah, and since this is mine and their property; GET OUT OF OUR PROPERTY! *Rainbow Dash: I ought to press you into jerk cider! *Applejack: No Rainbow Dash. A deal's a deal. *Buttercup: *Blossom: No, Buttercup. *Bubbles: Applejack was right. *Fuzzy Lumpkins, Flim and Flam: laughing *Applejack: Congratulations to y'all. The cider business in Ponyville... is yours. C'mon, Apples. Let's go pack up our things. A Canterlot Wedding (Part 1) Quote 1 *Shining Armor: You and the Powerpuff Girls want to know why my eyes went all jangling? Nuh! Because ever since I started having to perform my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines. Cadance hasn't been casting spells on me, she's been using her magic to heal me! *Twilight Sparkle: inhales *Shining Armor: And she decided to replace her bridesmaids because she found out the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding was so that they could meet Canterlot royalty! And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your friends, it's because with me being so busy, she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding! *Twilight Sparkle: We were just trying to- *Shining Armor: She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that her big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to you. gasps Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride. And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all. *Applejack: C'mon, y'all. Let's go check on the princess. *Brian: You know, this is not a good dog year. *Stewie: I agree, so I would suggest they would not go on a stroll. *Chris: Sorry, girls, but we will not let you go to the wedding ever! *Meg: Or come to our house, as well! *Lois: You powerpuff girls are suspended from school forever! *Peter: Right, Lois. And girls, and Twilight, I cannot believe you four would do that in front of your new principle! *Spongebob: You four blew it! No more chocolate bars for you four! *Patrick: Sorry, girls, but there is no other way! *Samurai Jack: You three girl, as well as Twilight Sparkle, had failed the master of the samurai! *Twilight Sparkle: We were- *Princess Celestia: You, and the Powerpuff Girls, have a lot to think about. :slam *Twilight Sparkle: Maybe we were being overprotective. *Blossom: Now we understand the truth... *Bubbles: Being supended from school? *Buttercup: Failed the master of the samurai?! *Blossom: We were so sorry, Twilight... *Twilight Sparkle: It's not your fault, you three. I could've gained a sister. But instead... I just lost a brother. :noise *Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry! *Princess Cadance: You will be. *Blossom: WHAT?! *Buttercup: THIS CAN'T BE! *Bubbles: BLOSSOM, BUTTERCUP, AND TWILIGHT SPARKLE, HOLD ME!!! :be continued... :credits A Canterlot Wedding (Part 2) Quote 1 *Queen Chrysalis: laughing Right you are, Princess. *Mojo Jojo: Hello, Powerpuff Girls. *Powerpuff Girls: (gasp) Mojo Jojo! *Plankton: He's not the only one. *SpongeBob and Patrick: Plankton! *Ernie the Giant Chicken: Ernie's Here. *Peter: Oh my god! *Aku: Behold the great evil. *Jack: Aku! *Blossom: We thought that you where gone forever! *Mojo Jojo: That's what you think. *Ernie: Yeah, Chrysalis had rescue us and we are with her. *Mojo Jojo, Plankton, Ernie, and Aku: (Laughs Evily) Quote 2 *SpongeBob: Twilight, why are they becoming you? *Twilight Sparkle: They're changelings, remember? *Changelings Twilight Sparkle: They're changelings, remember? *Samurai Jack: We must get past them! *Ernie: That won't do, Samurai! *Twilight Sparkle: Don't let them distract you. We have to get to the Elements of Harmony. They're our only hope. *Plankton: Sieze them, changlings! Season 3 Season 4 Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Quote 1: *Him: (effeminate voice, to evil and back) Oh, Mr. Quackers, am I the only one who HATES those miserable little brats, hmm? (He squeezes the duckie, making it squeak.) You hate them too? Oh, I knew I could count on you. But how could I possibly beat them— (to evil) —with all that LOVE surrounding them? (He squeezes the duckie again and holds it up to his ear.) *Him”: (effeminate voice) What’s that, you say? (Squeak; he grins broadly.) Yes! (to evil) That’s brilliant! (Pull back to show the entire bathtub. He reclines into it and lifts one leg as he continues.) *Him: (effeminate voice) Oh, Mr. Quackers, you are soooo smart. Quite a positively evil scheme you’ve hatched. (sitting up) And I’ll finally be rid of those girls— (The water erupts into a red geyser behind him, silhouetting him, and he raises his arms.) *Him: (evil voice) —FOREVER!! Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Quote 1: *Blossom: Not HIM again! *Him: (evil voice) Right you are, girls! And right you are about your loved ones. *Blossom: Leave Twilight alone! *Bubbles: What’s she ever done to you? (“Him” leans into view.) *Him: Oh, it’s not what she’s done to me. What I'm trying to say it's what Lord Tirek going to do— (evil voice) —to you! (Close-up of his disembodied head.) *Him: (effeminate voice) You see, he and I have taken all of their powers and turned… (On the word “turned,” which he draws out considerably, his head rotates through 360 degrees.) *Him: …Lord Tirek into… (evil voice) …giant! (The girls gasp in shock, and “Him” wraps his arms around them.) *Him: (effeminate voice) Now he's going to take Twilight's powers. (pulling one of Bubbles’ pigtails; to evil voice) And you poor, helpless creatures won’t be able to fight back. *Bubbles: Ow! (“Him” picks Blossom up and addresses himself to her.) *Him: (effeminate voice) Because the Powerpuff Girls would never hurt the ones they love. Oh, no, they wouldn’t. Now Lord Tirek, GET TWILIGHT'S POWERS! *Lord Tirek: Yes, Him. And as for you Twilight, you have something that belongs to me! thud *Lord Tirek: You're going to give me what I want! inhales Quote 2: Lord Tirek's defeat *Blossom: Don’t ever make us have to do that again! *Buttercup: Or it will be your last! *Him: (effeminate voice) Tsk, tsk, tsk. You girls underestimate me. I never give repeat performances. But I assure you…I’ll be ba-a-ack! (He laughs evilly and disappears in a whirlwind and a cloud of vapor that sucks itself up into a cloud overhead. Camera turns up to the sky, now at evening time, to follow this. The cloud explodes into shreds of pink fluff that hide the entire sky briefly before dissipating.) Season 5 The Cutie Map - Part 1 Quote 1: Quote 2: *Rainbow Dash: So what's stopping you? Go get your cutie marks back. *Blossom: She's right. If you get your cutie marks back, then you'll be happy again. *Party Favor: Daydreaming is one thing, but you mean actually having it put back on? That seems extreme. *Bubbles: Won't Starlight like it, though? *Sugar Belle: I'm not sure Starlight would like that. She wants us all to be happy in our sameness. *Buttercup: muttering Tell me about it. *Twilight Sparkle: How do you take somepony's cutie mark anyway? *Night Glider: The cutie unmarking is a beautiful experience! Starlight uses the Staff of Sameness to magically take them away and replace them with these. *Twilight Sparkle: But nopony should keep you from your cutie mark. It represents such an essential part of who you are. *Blossom: I agree with Twilight on that part; your cutie mark tells you not just who you are; but also had the best talents only you can master. *Night Glider: Oh, we're not kept from them. They're in the vault up in the caves. We can visit them any time we like to remind us of the heartache of a life with special talents. *Twilight Sparkle: Can we visit this cave? *Blossom: We want to learn more about it. The Cutie Map - Part 2 Trivia *The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Meg Chris, Brian, and Stewie), Samurai Jack, SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star guest star in this tv show *Mojo Jojo Aku Ernie the Giant Chicken and Planlton will Make an a appearance in Friendship is Magic Part 1 & 2 and A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 *Thomas the tank engine Will guest star in Magic Mystery Cure. *HIM will guest star in Twilight's Kingdom Parts 1 & 2. *Both The Powerpuff Girls and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic were done by Lauren Faust. *Both Twilight Sparkle and Bubbles are voiced by Tara Strong. Category:Hiatt Grey